There exist numerous technologies for evaluating user interactions to identify interests of a user. For example, based on a web browsing history of a user, processes exist to determine possible purchasing interests of the user. Thus, if a user spends time searching for hotels in a resort area, the system can readily deduce that the user has an interest in traveling to the resort area. More involved systems may for example track geospatial movements of a user, social networking connections, emotional states, etc., to understand what users are interested in.